Fate has a funny way of doing things
by SpellCasterLight
Summary: Hermione gets cornered in the library and a certain Quidditch captain saves her and will a relationship form when they are partnered for the new 'project? Must review!
1. My hero

**Notes:** I was scanning through the Hermione/Cedric & Hermione/Oliver stories and I realised 'I've read all these' so ages ago I started writing two Hermione/Cedric stories **'A different world cup'** and **'A fear** **that leads to love'** so I thought 'Hey! Why not take a crack at writing at Hermione/Oliver story!'…so…I did. End of story and start of the real one lol

**Disclaimer:** Me no own Harry Potter if I did there would be a lot more romance and Cedric, Oliver and Lupin would only be mine lmao

I heard it, Harry heard it, Ron heard it…hell…the whole school heard it! But no one saw it coming! We never even thought of it or anything to do with it ever happening! But if we heard Dumbledore's announcement, at the start of this, our third year, correct then all the us students will be participating in a 'marriage project' for one period a day for the ENTIRE year. Why you ask? No one knows, even the teachers looked confused and not forgetting VERY surprised when Dumbledore added it to the regular announcements. I'm still thinking about it…

Me, Harry and Ron walked in to the great hall, along with all the other students, and sat down at our usual place at the Gryffindor table. The sorting ceremony started and ended. Then when Dumbledore stood everyone went silent.

"I wound like to welcome you all to yet another year at Hogwarts" He started just like any other year. "I wound like to remind you that the forbidden forest is called that for a reason" He said then smiled and some people around me started laughing lightly, again normal. "And also this year will be slightly…different from past years" He then continued. Now this got everyone's attention including the teachers. "This year we will be doing a project of sorts that will include every student no matter what year you are. This project will be a pairing and partnership between two students, that will be picked by the faculty, a pairing of one boy and one girl. So basically it is…a marriage" Everyone burst into talk.

"What?" Ron asked still staring at Dumbledore like he was expecting him to say it was a joke.

"A marriage project?" Harry asked but it was more like a confused statement

"Why on earth should we waste are time with someone we probably can't stand and knowing are luck it will be a Slythern" Ron said. We all looked over at the Slythern table to find Malfoy and his gang of idiots looking at us. They were probably thinking the same thing about us.

"Further more" Dumbledore half shouted getting everyone's attention again "This project will take up a period a day in your timetable. That is all enjoy the feast" and with that the four house table filled with food and everyone went to talking about their own things. Harry and Ron were talking about the school Quidditch league this year and I started thinking about the project that was just announced. The feast ended and instead of going straight to the common room I went directly to the library I needed a good book to lose my thoughts in and I needed one now!

So now this leads me here now searching the shelves of the library in the 'history of magic' section to find the thickest book I can find. I don't know why I'm so worried about this stupid project! I just have this sickening feeling that I'll be paired with…"Hey mudblood!" Malfoy. Her string puller since you know she is a bad version of a Barbie puppet.

"What do you want Parkinson?" I turn around and see not only Pansy but Crabbe and

Goyle…absolutely brilliant.

"Your gonna make My Drakie very upset this year, I just know it, and I just cant have that" She said with that smug tone she always uses does she have a point?

"I don't have time for this rubbish" I say and try to walk towards the door put something, or someone, pulls on my hair and I scream because of the pain. It turns out to be Goyle with part of my hair in his fist. Pansy, looking as smug as ever, came and stood right in front of my face.

"No mudblood listen to me…" As much as I really wanted to listen to Pansy blabber on about her life I had better things to do, like watching paint dry for example, so I did the first thing I thought of to shut her up…I spat on her.

"AAAHHHHH!" She screamed and backed in to a bookcase rubbing the spit of her cheek.

Next thing feel is Goyle throwing me on the ground head first hitting the wooden floor hard and I scream. I lie on the ground in a foetal position holding my head in both hands.

"Hey!" I hear someone yell

"Run!" Pansy shouts and then I hear all three run out of the library. I'm thankful their gone…but who saved me? Just after I think that I feel a hand on my shoulder and unconsciously flinch.

"Granger? It's me, Oliver Wood?"

Oliver Wood? The Gryffindor Quidditch captain? How lucky am I? I slowly and shaking move my arms from my head to see him more clearly brown hair and dark brown eyes that it is indeed Oliver Wood. I couldn't help myself I grab him in a death grip hug and start crying my eyes out.

"Ssshhhh it's ok, I'm here" He says, his Scottish accent clearer than before, while he rubs circles on my back.

"How about we get you back to the common room?" He asks but more says. But I didn't get up, or make any movement to get up. He then unexpectantly picks me up so his arms are holding me up and my head is still buried deep in his shoulder while my arms are around his neck.

Soon after. I couldn't tell you how long it actually took because I was still crying and my head was getting really sore from where it hit the ground. I heard him say the password, 'trinity', and go into the Gryffindor common room.

I heard a lot of gasps as we came in. I feel him sit down on the sofa still holding me as tight, or maybe even tighter, as when he was walking.

"Hermione!" I heard Harry and Ron scream in unison. I hear them run over from another part of the common room. One of them puts their hand on my shoulder and gently pulls me back slightly. When I realised I was moving away from Oliver I screamed without meaning to.

I screamed "No!" and shoved his hand away and attacked Oliver again, I feel him stiffen but then relax slightly, he then brought his hand up to rub my back again.

"What happened?" Ron asked with both worry and anger.

"What happened Wood?" Harry asked him sounding pretty anger himself

"Malfoys gang minus Malfoy cornered her in the library" He answered

"Ginny take her to bed she needs rest" the responsible Weasley, Percy, shouted in his I'm-head-boy-now-obey-me tone.

I then feel another, smaller, hand on my shoulder trying to pull me away again "NO!" I scream yet again and hold on even tighter. I don't know why but I want to stay with Wood right now. He's making me feel really safe right now, a safe I'm afraid I'll lose if I let go.

"Percy, she staying with me tonight" I hear Oliver say and I feel myself smile slightly through my tears.

"What! No Wood! Not on my watch! As head boy I must enforce the rules" Percy said shouting slightly

"I wanna stay with Olie" I say in almost a whisper but apparently Percy heard me

"Absolutely not! No way! It's completely…"

"Percy look at her!" Oliver argued

I hear him sigh.

"Fine…but if any of the professors find out I know nothing" Percy finally gave in

"Ginny can you go get something for her to change into?" Oliver asks Gin

"Sure hold on" She yells then I hear her run up the stairs.

"You ok?" Oliver whispers in my ear

"Thanks" Is all I manage to whisper back

"Here" Ginny says panting, probably from running, and hands me my school bag. I take it slowly but I don't say anything.

Oliver gently gets up, still carrying me, and walks up several flights of stairs, through a door and sets me on his bed.

"You can get changed in the joining bathroom ok?" He gently says and I just nod.

I run in and as fast as I can get changed. I'm missing that safe feeling already. Ginny packed my blue, long, baggy pyjama bottoms and a blue tank top. I shove my uniform in my bag and run out the door and grab Wood in another hug.

He pulls back the covers and we climb into his bed and, because it's only a single bed we're really close together. I put my head beside his chest so close that I can hear his heartbeat and he puts his arm around my waist pulling me even closer.

"Sleep ok?" He says sounding really tired at the same time. I didn't realised what happened until after I did it. I bend my neck backwards and plant a kiss on his lips letting them linger slightly. I pull back and put my head back beside his chest and I hear his heart is racing. He then kisses my forehead and whispers 'goodnight'.

"Goodnight" I whisper back "My hero"

**Notes:** The last line is kind of cheesy but hey -shrugs- please tell me what you think so far.

Love you all

Kitty xoxo


	2. Gossip

**Notes:** Sorry it took so long but my gran has been in hospital the past few days so I've been thinking bout her a lot you understand right? Anyway she's out now so I can get back to my writing lol Might suck cause of my gran been in hospital I haven't been in the best mood sorry will get better promise

**Disclaimer:** I don't Harry Potter if I did I would be called Mrs Wood-Diggory by now lol

I wake up because of the light through the window, but I keep my eyes closed. Man I have a headache. I move my head slightly on my pillow, my really warm pillow, my really warm pillow with a gentle and soothing heartbeat…wait! Since when do pillows have heartbeats? I shoot up into a sitting position and see my pillow is in fact Oliver Wood.

Oh Merlin! I totally forgot about yesterday! Guess that explains the headache. I am gonna be envied by so many girls in Hogwarts when this gets out.

I miss the warmth from his chest…ok where did that come from? Stop it Hermione. I place my head back on his chest and close my eyes. I feel him start to stir.

"Hermione? You need to get up" He says gently while moving my shoulder with his hand.

I get up and rub my eyes. I turn and smile at him and he smiles back.

"Good sleep?" He asks and I nod my head in response. I like his accent, it makes him more gorgeous…ok what!

He gets out of his bed and stretches, making his toned chest even more noticeable. I feel myself blush and I look away. I get up as well and grab my bag. I glance over at the clock on Woods bedside table seeing it says its '8:00am'.

"I'll see you later Wood ok?" I say and head to walk out of the dorms when he says

"I'll wait for you in the common room if you like?"

I turn my head and smile "I'd like that thanks" I then run out the door, up the stairs and into my dorm.

When I get there I see Lavender and Parvati sitting on their beds writing something on a very long piece of parchment at the speed of light.

"Hermione, I heard something very interesting about you" Lavender says oh great the gossip has already started

I walk over to my bed and put my pyjamas under my pillow then I open my trunk and start to look for my textbooks that I need DADA, Potions and Herbology.

"And what exactly did you hear?" I ask

"I heard you slept with the Quidditch captain" I can tell just by the way she said that she is smirking

"Yes I did, if you'll excuse me" I quickly put my books in my bag and run out the door. I wish I could have seen their faces. Technically it wasn't a lie I did _sleep_ with him I just didn't have _sex_ with him…don't you love technicalities?

I walk down the stairs to see Wood talking to Fred and George.

"Hi Fred, hi George" I say while I stand beside Wood at the bottom of the stairs

"Hermione we heard what happened between you and are dear Woody" Fred, or George I can't tell which one, says then winks at me

"Nothing happened" Wood says. He then grabs my hand and nearly drags me out the portrait hole.

When we were out of the common room and walking down to the great hall…he was still holding my hand, does he even realise?

"Uh…Wood?…you haven't let go of my hand yet" I say and I can feel myself blush

"What?" He says then looks down at his hand wrapped around mine and blushes. Oh Merlin! Wood blushed! Over me! The end of the world is coming!…Why hasn't he let go yet?

Instead of letting go he intertwines his fingers in mine. Ok…I'm confused…this is Oliver Wood we're talking about…he couldn't possibly like me…could he? No! Of course not! Don't kid yourself Granger

We arrived at the great hall and guess who was walking into the hall at the exactly same time? Yeap you guessed it Pansy and her brainless followers. Woods hand gripped harder on mine and he pulled me behind him and held my upper arm to keep me from moving.

For once Malfoy looked confused. He shoved Pansy in the hall and then looked like he was whispering curses at her. Only when they had sat down at the Slythern table did Wood let me out from behind him.

"Thanks" I whisper and he turns and smiles at me. He takes my hand again and we walk over to the Gryffindor table, on the way I heard people muttering and whispering. He stopped and turned to me.

"Listen if they try anything again you come to me ok?" He said looking deadly serious, I'm glad I'm not on the receiving end of that glare. I couldn't help but smile.

"I will, but I'm fine honest Wood" I say then he does something that makes every other girl want to kill me for. He kisses my cheek. I hear some gasps…and I see a few death glares directed at me.

"Call me Oliver" he says and the only thing I can mutter is an 'ok'. He then turns to sit with the Quidditch team minus Harry, and he is instantly bombarded with questions.

I sit beside Ginny and opposite Harry and Ron who are also staring.

"Is it true then?" Ginny asks me sounding really surprised

"Is what true?" I ask her while grabbing a piece of toast from one of the serving dishes.

"That you _did_ Oliver Wood" Ginny says nearly squeaking his name. I hear Harry spiting out some Pumpkin juice as Ron screams 'YOU DID WHAT!'.

"No Ginny I didn't" I answer.

The whole way through breakfast people, well ok girls, from all houses kept coming up to me and asking me the same question, and I quote "did you bang Wood?" after the first twenty I just gave up answering. Finally the bell for first period went, Potions.

Potions was basically the same as breakfast except I had a reason to not answer everyone's stupid questions, I just answered "Shh this is very delicate" then they would give up after a few tries and after two years of practise it was easy to ignore Snape's glares and stares.

Potions ended and I secretly thanked Merlin for it…until I looked at my timetable. Marriage Project. Oh joy.

My timetable said:

Marriage project

West wing

Room 409

Password 'Mermaid'

"What has that password got to do with marriage?" I ask myself out loud. I sigh and run a hand through my hair.

"What room are you in?" Harry asks me, him and Ron were now standing beside me.

"409, you?" I say starting the walk to what feels like a very long period

"89" Harry says simply

"230" Ron answers too

We get to the west wing and it looks like the corridor could go on forever. Harry left us first, then Ron left so now I'm on my own.

"403, 404, 405" I say out loud. I finally reach room 409. The door looks like its made out of a wood covered in silver with a small portrait on it of a female nurse holding a child while sitting in a wooden rocking chair.

"Password" She asks in a light English accent.

"Mermaid" I say and I hear the door handle give a small 'click'. I open the door and my mouth drops at the room.

The room is decorated in Gryffindor colours, gold's and red's, it has two plush sofas facing each other with a small glass top coffee table in between them. There was a small fridge to the left side of the room and a cooker, a kettle, a set of four wooden drawers and a tall cupboard filled with large varieties of food to the right side of the room.

I sit down in one of the sofas and set my bag on the floor. As soon as I sit down someone bursts through the door making me jump.

"Sorry I'm late lass but my team wouldn't stop aski…"

"Oliver?" He turns to face me and it is indeed Oliver Wood

"Hermione?"

I give a nervous laugh then reply "Yeah"

We stare at each other with confusion for at least a few minutes before he breaks the silence.

"So…we're married"

"I guess"

He smiles at me then moves over and sits beside me. Maybe this marriage project thing won't be so bad after all.

**Notes:** Review! Gives confidence…most of the time lol and I again I apologise if it is wick it will get better promise

Kitty xoxo


End file.
